1.1:From the Water
Namsoyoo had been raised by Dochun since infancy. She used to call him "Father," but Dochun wouldn't allow it; eventually, "Papa" or "Uncle" became acceptable nicknames. Regardless of the titles, Dochun raised Namsoyoo with all the love of a father. And yet, as time went on and Namsoyoo became a young woman, Dochun's heart became heavy, weighed down with a deep uncertainty. Namsoyoo never felt like a part of the village. She was a bird who resented her cage. Could she ever be happy with village life? Dochun wasn't sure. But the stranger who came from the ocean, from a place far away, might spur Namsoyoo's wanderlust once more. The thought troubled Dochun, deeply. Quest Dialogue Speak with Namsoyoo 'Namsoyoo: '''How are you feeling? Don't push yourself too hard. Are you all right? Goodness, I can't imagine what you've gone through. I'm Namsoyoo. I should tell Papa you're awake! '''You: ' Who's that? '''Namsoyoo: '''You've never heard of Captain Dochun? Really? He's from the Hongmoon School, like you. He left Heaven's Reach a long time ago, but he's a legend here. He's captain of the Bamboo Guard, off battling the Blackram. Papa is always fighting. I'm scared he won't make it back one day. The Blackram are already on the beach! I'm so worried. If only we had more warriors. Goodness, this could be the end! '''You: '''I can fight! '''Namsoyoo: '''Really? Thank you, but be careful! Please, everyone's right outside! Don't forget your weapon! Ko Suljun might know what to do. He's right outside. You were unconscious for so long. Are you feeling strong enough? Be careful! Speak with Ko Suljun '''Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun: '''Hey! Over here! Move it! Now! New recruit, huh? Congratulations, but I don't have time for nonsense. Be useful and get these ammo boxes to Gungwon before we're all dead! What? You're waiting for a written invitation? Go! We need to save Bamboo Village from those filthy Marauders! Deliver the Ammo Boxes '''Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun: '''Don't talk to me! Go! Hurry! Before we're out of ammo! Run! '''Bamboo Guard: '''Where's that ammo? '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Finally, the ammo! Hurry up! Speak with Gungwon '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Great! Wait, who are you? You're the Hongmoon student, right? Like the captain? Nice. You look pretty strong for someone who almost died. If you're half as good as the captain then you'll be a big help. Captain Dochun's the one who fished you out of the water. Run over and show him your gratitude. You can't miss him. He's the one man army cleaning up the beach. -Dochun Cutscene- '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Yup, that's him! I can tell you're itching for a fight! He's a great warrior, but I'm sure he'd like some help. '''You: '''Sure, I will help. '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''I love your attitude. Just head to the coast and lend a hand. Sunjun and Yuhun left a few minutes ago. They'll help you. -You receive 3 Healing Tonics- -You gained 260 XP- Category:Campaign Quests